shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lee Jan-Kai
Introduction Lee Jan-Kai is the chef of The Sea Devil pirates known for his unique fighting techniques and cooking. Appearance Lee is a tall mellbuild man with brown hair and slightly tanned skin. Before the time skip he wore a white T-shirt under a dark short sleeved jacket and also wore a pair of black gloves and blue jeans wth dark brown boots. Both the jacket and gloves had suns stitched into them. After the time skip he changed his look putting a black leather jacket while keeping his jeans. He also changed the gloves. Neither the new jacket or gloves have the suns on them. Personality Lee isn't very complicated, he loves to cook and is always ready for a fight. He does have a fear of heights though. Abilities and Powers Swordsman Lee has no real training in swordsmanship but cna use his cooking knives in a freestyle method using accurate cuts as if chopping up food. Marksmanship Lee is a surprisinly good shot with a firearm. He's shown he's been able to shoot a running Pirate in the back of the head from his kitchen without looking. Lee however dislikes using guns. Hand to Hand Combat Lee is a master of Dark Fist Kempo a style that uses all striking areas of the body to beat enemies into the ground. It's name comes from the first user's skill in Haki. Lee can't use Haki however so he altered it to use fire this made the style into Burning Dark Fist Kenpo. Lee coats his fists with fire turning them black and charred and pounds his enemies with them. Lee also uses Breaking Style which he helped to develop with it's main user Tyson D. Dragon. He uses the style along with Burning Dark Fist Kenpo and makes both styles into a devasting method of combat. When using Breaking Style alone he focuses on power but still has blinding speed. Physical Strength Lee has great strength for someone of his size while not monsterous like many famous pirates it's great enough to kill a man with one blow to the head. Agility Lee can move with great speed whiel he doesn't vanish from sight he is a pain to get a good shot on. Endurance Lee has incedible endurance able to take alot of powerful blows before dropping. He can also recover very fast while it does still take him days to fully recover he's normally up and about within 3 days. Weapons Cooking knives Haki Lee can't use Haki and hasn't seen the need for it. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Cook Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:The Sea Devil Pirates Category:Work In Progress Category:South Blue Characters